I Did It For You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Port Charles turns upside down when a murder occurs on the docks. With the list of suspects growing at an alarming rate, the mystery of who killed Sonny Corinthos becomes difficult to solve.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

She arrived in Port Charles with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She lay them between their graves as tears shimmered in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Cole. Hope..." she spoke sadly. "I wish I could have been here. I love you both so much."

She dropped to her knees between their graves, sobbing as the tears just would not stop. As she broke down, someone watched her from the shadows. With a broken heart, he too walked away.

~*~o~*~

Sonny Corinthos went for a walk along the peer. His life was in shambles because his wife Kate had DID, and she had admitted to causing an accident which had killed a young man and a small child. On top of all that, Todd Manning continued to threaten him. He was thinking of ways to eliminate Manning once and for all when he heard footsteps on the docks.

Sonny turned to confront the one who approached him. He stared in shock as a gun pointed right at his face.

"Now you die!" a voice said as his assailant pulled the trigger. 


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

After leaving the cemetery, Marty Saybrooke paid for a suite at the Palace Hotel. Intense grieving, coupled with a long journey had made her exhausted. Once she had reached her suite, she crawled into bed. As she pressed her head against the pillow, she strained to hear the distant sound of a little girl's laughter. Her sweet little Hope- gone too soon, along with her precious son. "Good bye, Cole and Hope," Marty whispered.

As her tears fell silently upon her pillow, she finally drifted off intto the land of dreams.

*~o~*

Todd Manning was walking along the docks when he heard a woman crying out as if in pain. "Tea!" he exclaimed, rushing to her side. He saw her bent over, clutching her immense stomach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him through clenched teeth. She gave him a vicious look of intense disgust.

"I was looking for you. You didn't show up at Starr's trial. She was worried... so I-."

"Go away! I don't need you right now. I think I am in labor. I need to get to the hospital!" Tea gasped in between the waves of pain.

"I would say you ARE in labor," Todd quipped. "But you're not going to make it to the hospital. Like it or not, you're going to need my help."

"I'd rather die than have YOU deliver this baby!" Tea yelled as she slapped him.

With a half-smirk on his face, Todd tried to make Tea as comfortable as possible as he laid her down her on a huge bag of fertilizer near a warehouse. "Don't touch me!" Tea exclaimed. "You're not a doctor!"

"No, I'm not a doctor... but I have delivered a baby," Todd stated. He reminded Tea of the gruesome experience of his son Jack's delivery. He hadn't been able to get Blair to a hospital, so when Jack arrived unexpectedly, Todd had delivered their son.

"Well, you're not delivering THIS baby! I don't want you touching Victor's child!" Tea shrieked.

"It's okay, Tea. Scream if you need to," Todd said to his ex-wife as he pulled up her skirt and accessed the situation.

"Ohhh my God!" Todd gasped when he saw the baby's head.

*~o~*

Little Hope had suffered another nightmare. Lovingly, he put the child back down into bed, covering her gently with a blanket. As he stroked the tendrils of blond hair back from her face, he whispered comforting words to soothe her. "It will be alright, Hope," he promised. "Soon you'll be reunited with your mommy and all those you love."

He then turned to the woman who stood nearby. "Keep an eye on her. I have to go out again," he stated.

"You're going to her," the woman said disapprovingly.

A frown on his face, he refused to acknowlege the woman's statement. "After what happened to Hope, she hasn't spoken a word since the accident. She's traumatized. Whatever you do, don't leave her side," he insisted.

*~o~*

Detective John McBain had just started working for the Port Charles Police Department. He had been hired by police commissioner Anna Devane after the death of Ronnie Demestico. He was leaving the docks when he got the call. "A body has been found," said the voice on the line. "Dispatch says it's Sonny Corinthos."

"Corinthos," John spoke as no expression registered upon his face. It would appear that his greatest enemy had just been eliminated.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Todd arrived at the hospital carrying Tea and the newborn baby in his arms. "She needs to be seen," Todd insisted. "I just delivered her child."

"Come with me," said Ephinany as she lead them into an exam room.

Todd laid Tea down on the bed as she cradled the infant in her arms. "Don't think that just because you delivered my son and saved his life that I will forgive you for killing my husband," Tea warned him.

Todd was gazing down in wonder at his nephew. "Alright. Hate me if you want. But at least both you and this baby are safe. What are you going to name the little guy?"

"I'm definately not going to name him after YOU," Tea said as she hugged the child protectively. "His name is Victor Dalby Lord the III."

"Ohhh God," said Todd, rolling his eyes. "Couldn't you think of something better? Something in Spanish maybe?"

"I don't need your opinion," Tea hissed.

Ephinany came back with Dr. Lee who asked Todd to leave so she could examine Tea. "It's okay. I've already seen it all. She's my ex-wife... and I delivered the baby..." Todd stated.

"Todd, get the HELL out!" Tea screamed at him.

"Okay, I'm going... I'm going..."

Todd was standing in the hallway when he saw someone being brought into the hospital in a body bag. "I wonder if that's...?"

Todd stood there staring as they transported the body down to the morgue.

*~o~*

Sonny's family had just arrived at the hospital. John McBain was there to deliver the news. "I'm sorry. Your father was shot on the docks, and I am afraid he didn't survive," John informed Michael.

"You're not sorry!" Jason cried out as he grabbed John by his collar and began to shake him. "You wanted him dead! You did this, didn't you?"

"I didn't kill him," said John as he shook Jason off of him. "And you better calm down or I'll have your ass locked up in the slammer."

"Who killed my dad?" Michael asked as he wrapped his arm around his mother who was sobbing.

"Sonny's killer is going to pay!" Jason vowed as he glared at John McBain.

*~o~*

Marty awakened when she heard a soft rap at the door. She crawled out of bed and walked across the floor. As she stood there in her nightgown, she found a note at her feet. Presumably, it had been slid under the door.

Marty opened up the envelope and withdrew the sheet of folded paper. "What's this?" she said as she looked it over.

There in big, bold letters, it said : I DID IT FOR YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

John McBain continued to question Sonny's family at the hospital as he was looking into several leads which might help in the investigation. Michael was describing his last conversation with his father when a very distraught Kate walked into the hospital carrying a gun. "I have the gun that shot Sonny," she said tearfully as she handed the weapon to John McBain.

"Where did you get this gun?" John questioned her.

"I found it in my office," Kate explained.

"What do you mean? Is that the gun that killed Sonny?" Carly demanded. "What are you talking about Kate? Do you know who shot Michael and Morgan's father?"

Kate nodded. "Yes," she said in a sob. "I know who did it."

"Who was it?" Michael asked as he had feared all along that Starr may have killed his dad.

"It was Connie. My alter, Connie Falconarerri shot the man that I love."

*~o~*

Meanwhile, back at the Metro Court Hotel, Marty was staring at the note she had found with a look of confusion on her face. Who could have placed it under her door?

She got dressed and decided to go investigate. A few minutes later, she was standing in the lobby, talking to a young woman at the front desk. "Did someone come by here earlier, looking for my hotel room?" Marty asked after identifying herself.

"Actually yes, a man was here just a little bit ago... and he did ask for your room number," the young woman replied.

"Did you see where he went?" Marty questioned.

"He just left through the front doors not even 10 minutes ago."

"What did he look like?"

"He was in his late thirties... or possibly early forties. And he was handsome..."

"What color were his eyes?"

"They were blue... like yours," the young woman responded.

Staring down at the paper, a shiver moved through Marty. She had been sure she'd seen that handwriting before. Supposedly, the man leaving the message for her had been dead for almost a year!

*~o~*

A nurse had taken Tea's baby to the nursery so she could get a little rest. She couldn't sleep, so she wandered down the hallway to check on her son. Todd too had been worried about Tea and her newborn, so he had hung around the hospital even though Tea had told him to go. He found her by the nursery, looking through the window at all the babies.

"Where is he? Where's my son?" Tea demanded, when his isolette didn't appear to be anywhere in sight.

"He was just here a minute ago," the nurse said as she too started searching for the baby.

Tea looked at Todd who was standing in the hallway nearby. "What did you do to him?" Tea screamed at Todd. "Did you take my baby?"

"No, I didn't take him," Todd responded. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you took his father from me! You killed Victor!" Tea cried out. "Did you take my baby boy, too?"

"What would I want with a baby?" Todd said, shaking his head. "Calm down, Tea. They'll find him."

Tea started shrieking so loudly that a security guard showed up. "I want this man arrested!" Tea insisted as she pointed her finger at Todd. "He kidnapped my son!"  



	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Hope stared down at the baby with a smile on her face. It was the first time she had smiled since the accident. "Isn't he adorable?" he said as he cradled the baby close.

Hope didn't answer as she caressed the baby's tiny head with her little hand. "We are all going to be a family soon. You, me, this baby, and your grandmother," he said as he wrapped his arm around the sweet little girl.

"Do you remember your grandma?" he asked Hope.

"Mommy," Hope said softly.

It was the first word she had spoken since he had found her bruised and broken in the wooded area near the site of the car crash. He had nursed the little girl back to health and physically, she was now as good as new. Emotionally, she was still very traumatized.

"I want my mommy," Hope repeated with a shiver.

"You spoke," he said with a smile, placing a kiss on the top of her little blond head. "I know you miss your mommy, but I'm afraid she can't join us here..."

"Very soon though, your grandmother will," he said, a far away expression in his eyes as his voice became very solemn. "I can promise you that."

*~o~*

Marty arrived at Michael's apartment to see Starr. When Starr came to the door, Marty pulled her into her arms, giving her a big hug. "How are you?" Marty asked in concern. "I got here as soon as I could."

"I'm doing alright... but I miss Cole and Hope like crazy," Starr replied honestly.

"I'm so sorry, Starr," Marty said sadly. "This shouldn't have happened. Do the police know who was responsible for the accident?"

"They have theories. Anthony Zacchara said that Sonny Corinthos caused the wreck."

"Sonny Corinthos?" Marty repeated.

"I tried to shoot him for taking the lives of Cole and Hope, but Michael stopped me."

"Who's Michael?"

"He's Sonny's son. He was one of the first one's at the scene when the accident occurred. He tried to save them..." Starr explained. "He's my friend... and he's been letting me stay here at his apartment."

"Where is he now?" Marty asked.

"He had to go to the hospital. Someone shot his father."

"Ohhh my God!" Marty gasped. "Starr, was it-?"

"No, it wasn't me. I swear it!" Starr replied.

Just then, Starr's cell phone rang. "Sorry," Starr said to Marty. "I gotta get that..."

She picked up the phone and heard her dad's voice. "Dad, where are you?" Starr asked.

Todd hurriedly told Starr that he had been taken to the police station for questioning regarding the disappearance of Tea's baby. "Just get down here fast!" he said before he hung up the phone.

After Starr ended the call, she told Marty, "That was my dad. He's being questioned by the police. They think he kidnapped Tea's baby, but Dad swears he didn't do it."

"I don't think he did it either," Marty said quietly.

"I was headed to the hospital to be with Michael after the loss of his dad. He's been a good friend to me. He was there for me after I lost Cole and Hope," Starr explained. "Do you think you could go to the police station and wait with my dad until I get back from the hospital? I know it's a lot to ask, but-."

"It's alright," Marty assured Starr. "I needed to talk to your dad about something important anyway."

"Thank you," Starr said as she gave Marty another hug. "And thanks for coming. Cole loved you sooo much."

Tears filled up Marty's eyes as she thought of her son. "I loved him, too. I can't believe he's gone..." she said sadly. "And Hope, too."

"I wonder who took Tea's baby. Tea must be frantic."

Marty didn't say a word. She still had the mysterious note clutched in her hand. She had a good idea who may have taken the baby. And she was certain it wasn't Todd.

*~o~*

Sonny's family was still gathered in the hospital lobby. John McBain had taken Kate to the police station for questioning. She continued to insist that she was the one who had shot Sonny. In the meantime, Dante and Olivia had arrived at the hospital. "What's going on?" Olivia questioned Carly. "Who shot Sonny?"

"No one knows for sure... but Kate confessed to the murder," Carly replied.

"Ohhhh no! Not Kate!" Olivia gasped.

"She said she has DID and her alter shot Sonny."

Dante overheard the conversation between Carly and his mom as he was hugging Michael. "Do you think Kate killed our father?" Dante asked Michael.

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye," Michael responded.

Jason seethed as he stood there with his arm around a very pregnant Sam. He was certain that John McBain had killed Sonny. He knew that McBain was a dirty cop and that he wanted Sonny dead. Now he just had to prove it.

Just then Starr walked in with an expression of sadness upon her face. She walked up to Michael and took him into a comforting hug. He suddenly pushed her away. "Don't touch me," he growled. "You killed my father!"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Once they had arrived at the police station, John McBain began questioning Kate. "You need to tell me everything that happened. Do you remember shooting Sonny Corinthos?" John asked her.

Kate shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "I don't remember anything. I blacked out for a while. When I woke up, I had the gun in my hand," she stated.

"And where were you when you 'woke up' and had the gun in your hand?"

"My office at Crimson. Are you going to arrest me?"

"We don't have enough evidence right now to arrest you."

"Then arrest me for the murder of Hope and Cole Thornhart," Kate said as she began to sob. "I'm the one who shot out Anthony Zacchara's tires. I killed that man and his little girl."

John looked at Kate in state of shock as she made her confession. "Anna," he called out into the other room. "We need a rush on forensics on that gun!"

*~o~*

"You killed my father!" Michael once again accused Starr.

"I didn't do it, Michael," Starr insisted.

"You wanted my dad dead!" Michael exclaimed. "You got what you wanted. I hope you are happy now."

With tears streaming from her eyes, Starr turned on her heel and left. "Michael, you don't really believe Starr killed your dad, do you?" Carly asked him gently after Starr had walked away.

"I don't know... but she did try to shoot him," Michael said as an expression of pain crossed his face.

"I think it was that crooked cop John McBain who shot Sonny," Jason said with venom. "He's not gonna get away with this! That asshole is gonna pay!"

"Jason!" Sam cried out as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"What is it, Sam?" he asked as he looked at her in concern.

"I am in labor," she spoke as calmly as she could. "I'm going to have the baby."

"What?" Jason gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said as she clutched her swollen stomach. "My water just broke!"

"Whoa!" said Michael as he looked down and saw a puddle of water on the floor.

"What better place to go into labor. You're at the hospital," Carly said reassuringly to Sam considering Jason and Michael were losing it.

"Ephinany, we need your help over here!" Jason called out. It appeared that momentarily he had forgotten all about McBain. His wife was about to have a baby.

*~o~*

The baby cried and cried and he didn't know what to do. He tried rocking him. He had even tried to sing a lulluby. Nothing seemed to work. He started to worry that maybe his son was sick.

She came into the nursery and looked at the baby in his father's arms. "That child needs his mother!" she cried out.

"The woman who is going to be his mother isn't available right now," he stated.

"I can't believe you're going to bring HER here!" the woman exclaimed.

He took the crying infant and placed him into her arms. "Take care of him. I need to go find a temporary mother," he said as he headed out the door.

After he left, she stared down at the fussy baby boy. "What am I going to do with you?" she said as she sat down to rock the baby boy.

*~o~*

"Someone is here to see you," the guard said to Todd as he sat on the cot in his lonely jail cell.

"Who is it? I know it's not my lawyer because she hates my guts and thinks I kidnapped her baby," Todd grumbled. A moment later, the guard came back, accompanied by Marty.

"Marty?" Todd gasped in disbelief. "What... how... why are you here?"

"I came to pay my respects for Cole and Hope. Todd, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" she asked him.

"It's not what it looks like. I did not kidnap Tea's baby," Todd insisted.

"I believe you..." Marty responded.

"You do? You believe me?" he said to her in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," she said as she reached into her purse and withdrew the note. "Take a look at this."

She pressed the note through the bars so Todd could take a look at it. He frowned as he read the words.

"Is this supposed to mean anything to me?" he questioned.

"It should. I think it was written by your brother. And I think he's alive."

"Victor's not alive. I shot him. I clearly remember pulling the trigger."

Just then Mac walked up to Todd's jail cell and interrupted Todd's conversation with Marty. "You're gonna let me out of here, right?" Todd asked Mac.

Mac just shook his head.

"You don't have enough evidence to hold me. I did NOT kidnap Tea's baby!" Todd insisted.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. You're officially under arrest," said Mac.

"What?" Todd gasped. "You don't have any proof."

"No, we have no proof that you were involved in the baby's kidnapping," Mac explained. "But you are under arrest for murder."

"Murder?" Marty cried out in disbelief.

"Todd Manning, you're under arrest for the murder of Sonny Corinthos," Mac stated.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Jason held Sam's hand as she pushed to bring her child into the world. "Just a few more pushes, Sam, then you'll be able to see your beautiful baby boy," encouraged Dr. Lee.

Sam was bearing down with all her strength when Krissy and Trey burst into the room. "We are here in the delivery room today to film the birth of Mob Baby," Kristina spoke into the camera while Trey was filming. "This is my sister Sam McCall. She's pushing out the child of Jason Morgan- the man who works for my father, mob-boss Sonny Corinthos."

"Get the hell out of here!" Jason cried out.

Dr. Lee was disgusted. "No cameras in the delivery room," she insisted.

Trey aimed the camera at Sam's lower body where the baby was about to emerge. At the same moment, Jason punched him in the face. "Get the FUCK out now or I will grab a pair of forceps and shove them deeply up your ass!" Jason threatened.

"Okay, we are going," Trey said reluctantly. "Come on, Krissy."

"Sam, you're such a bitch! Why couldn't we film your baby's birth for my documentary?" Kristina whined as the hospital staff pushed she and Trey out of the room.

*~o~*

Sam sat in her hospital bed holding her precious baby son. "He's so beautiful," Sam said to Jason happily.

"He's amazing," Jason agreed as he stood there at Sam's side.

"What are we going to name him?" Sam asked as she cuddled the tiny bundle against her chest.

"I think we should call him Danny... after your brother," Jason suggested. "Do you like it?"

"Danny Morgan," Sam said with a smile. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah. I just wish Sonny was here to share this moment with us," Jason said sadly as he thought of his friend. "I'm sorry, Sam... but I gotta go and bring Sonny's killer to justice."

"I understand, Jason. Sonny was your best friend. Danny and I will be alright."

"I'll call your mom and tell her to come sit with you," Jason offered.

"I'll call her later. I am kind of tired, so I think I'll have the nurse take Danny to the nursery while I take a nap."

"That sounds good," Jason said as he gave her a tender kiss. He then kissed Danny on the cheek. He hesitated before leaving Sam's hospital room.

"I love you, Sam," he said softly.

"I love you, too," Sam responded.

*~o~*

"I DID NOT murder Sonny Corinthos," Todd stated. "I don't know who did, but it wasn't me."

"Then why were your fingerprints all over the murder weapon?" demanded Mac.

Todd looked flabbergasted. "That's just not possible!" he cried out.

"Todd's fingerprints were on the gun that killed Sonny Corinthos?" Marty asked.

"Yes, we entered the fingerprints into our data base and he came back as a match," Mac replied.

"I have an alibi. I didn't kill Sonny because I was delivering Tea DelGado's child last night. I don't think I can deliver a baby and murder a man at the same time!" Todd exclaimed.

"You were delivering a baby at the same time as the murder?" Mac questioned.

"YES!" Todd responded. "Tea DelGado's baby! The one you locked me up for kidnapping! Ask Tea! She'll tell you I was with HER, delivering her child!"

"Alright, I'll ask her," Mac said as he turned and walked away.

After Mac had left, Marty and Todd's gazes met. "You know what this means, don't you?" asked Marty.

*~o~*

Sam was resting in her hospital bed when Trey and Kristina burst in with the camera. "Here were are in the hospital room of Sam McCall, Mob Wife to Jason Morgan. Sam, what do you have to say about giving birth to the child of a mob assassin?" Kristina asked as Trey aimed the camera at Kristina and Sam.

"Kristina!" Sam exclaimed. "Get that camera out of here. It's soooo inappropriate after what happened to Sonny!"

"Why? What happened to Dad?" Krissy asked.

"He was shot on the docks. Haven't you heard?" Sam asked Krissy with surprise.

"No, I haven't heard," Krissy responded.

She then turned to look at Trey. "Did you get that on camera? That will be an excellent story for our documentary: Mob Boss is shot on the docks by his enemies," Krissy said with fiendish delight.

"Ohhh my God! You're not my sister!" Sam said in disgust. "Who the hell are you?"

*~o~*

Victor Lord Jr. was wandering the hospital looking for a temporary mother who would care for his newborn son. What better place to look for a surrogate mother than the maternity ward? He walked down the hallway, his gun in hand. He entered one of the rooms and saw a woman lying in the bed. Unfortunately the woman was not alone.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the strange man who had just entered her hospital room.

"My name is Victor," he told her.

"Victor, do you work for the mob?" Trey asked hopefully as he placed the camera onto Victor.

"No," Victor said as he raised his gun and shot Trey in the forehead.

"Ohhh my God, you shot my camera man!" Kristina whined.

"Yes, I did," Victor responded. "And I am shooting you next."

Once again, Victor raised the gun and aimed it at Kristina. She fell to the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Why... why did you shoot my sister?" Sam asked Victor tearfully.

"Because I want you," Victor replied. "You're going to be the temporary mother of my son."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Tea DelGado arrived at the police station after being summoned there by Mac Scorpio. "What's going on? Have you found my little boy?" she asked frantically.

"I am sorry, Ms. DelGado. We haven't been able to locate your son. But I do have some questions about the night of his birth."

"WHY? What does this have to do with anything?" Tea asked him suspiciously. "Is this going to help you find little Victor?"

"Ms. DelGado, the man you accused of kidnapping your son has also been accused of murder. He says you can provide him with an alibi. Did Todd Manning deliver your baby on the docks at approximately the same time that Sonny Corithosis was shot and killed?" Mac questioned. "We found Todd Manning's fingerprints on the murder weapon, but he swears he was with you, delivering your child at the same time the murder occurred."

Tea fumed as her eyes narrowed. Todd wasn't going to get away with this! There was no way on earth she was going to provide him with an alibi - not when she was certain he had taken her son.

"Todd Manning is lying," Tea told Mac.

*~o~*

Sam was taken to a mansion and expected to care for Victor's newborn child. "Here is our son," Victor said as he placed the infant in Sam's arms.

The baby was fussy as he had been crying unhappily ever since he had been taken from the hospital nursery. "This is not my son," Sam said to Victor quietly so she wouldn't further disturb the little one in her embrace. "I am NOT his mother."

"You are his temporary mother. And I expect you to feed and care for him," Victor insisted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Then bring me a bottle for him," Sam demanded.

"You will open your hospital gown... and you will feed our son," Victor stated firmly.

"You are clearly a lunatic. You broke into my hospital room. You shot my sister and her camera man. Then you kidnapped me," Sam said angrily. "Do you have any clue who you are messing with? My husband is a HIT-MAN."

"Well, I guess I am hit-man now, too," Victor said with a smirk. "Now open your hospital gown ... and feed my son."

Glaring at him hatefully, Sam kissed the top of the baby boy's lhead. It wasn't the infant's fault that his father was a demented jerk. She would care for his helpless baby, and then when she got a chance, she'd escape his crazy fortress.

As Sam cuddled the baby and nursed him, the woman watched from the door. "You're going to be sorry you did that," she spoke when Victor turned to look at her. "I read the papers and I've heard about Jason Morgan."

Victor shrugged. "Mitch Lawrence couldn't kill me... and neither could Todd or Irene. I'm invincible."

She just shook her head, because she knew something he didn't. She reached into her pocket and clutched the message. Soon she'd have it delivered.

*~o~*

Jason had returned to the hospital to find several police officers in his wife's hospital room. "What's going on here?" Jason demanded of John McBain. "Where's Sam?"

"I'm afraid she's been kidnapped. Two people were found murdered in her hospital room," John told Jason.

"What the hell? Kidnapped? Who took her? Who was killed in her room?"

"We found her sister Kristina and Kristina's camera man dead of gunshot wounds. Sam is apparantly missing," John explained. "I assume she's been kidnapped. We're going to find her."

"You took my wife!" Jason screamed at John. "You took Sam! And you killed Sonny!"

"I had nothing to do with this!" John shouted. "I am just as worried about Sam as you are!"

"Is... Is my son okay?" Jason asked as he began calming down.

"He's still in the nursery," John replied. "I suggest you go spend time with him and let us do our jobs to solve these murders and locate Sam."

"You're an idiot if you think I am not going to look for my wife!" Jason yelled at John. "I am going to find out who killed Sonny, his daughter, and the camera man, AND I'm gonna find Sam."

*~o~*

"You don't think...?" Todd said as he stared at Marty in shock.

Marty nodded her head with a grave expression on her face. "Yes, I do think that Victor may have killed Sonny."

"But everyone thinks that *I* killed Victor."

"I know, Todd. And as long as they think he's dead, I can't clear your name," Marty responded.

"What are we going to do?" Todd asked.

"I know exactly what I have to do," Marty replied. "I'm going to find Victor."


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

"No, Marty, what are you going to do?" Todd asked her urgently. "Don't go after my brother. That's a BAD idea. He might have murdered someone. Hell, he might even be the one who has kidnapped Tea's baby."

A look of comprehension settled upon Marty's face. "Maybe he did. It's his baby, too," she responded softly.

"Todd, I HAVE to do this. I have to find Victor and clear your name."

"Why, Marty? Why do you care so much?" he demanded.

"Because I love you, Todd. I''ve always loved you. I never stopped."

Todd just stared at her in a state of shock, disbelieving what she had just confessed. When she started to walk away, he began freaking out. "Don't go, Marty! Please don't go. Victor could hurt you..."

Marty turned to look at him. "I have to do this," she told him.

"No!" he screamed. "It could be dangerous!"

His words echoed back at him as she turned and left his jail cell. Standing there all alone, Todd didn't know what to do. He had to protect Marty... but how?

*~o~*

At the hospital, Jason and John McBain had gotten in a fist fight. "This is all your fault, McBain. It's YOUR fault that Sam was kidnapped!" Jason screamed.

"How can it be my fault? I wasn't even here," John responded. "Where were you? You're her husband!"

"I was looking for Sonny's killer!"

"That's my job! If you had been here, you'd have seen the man who shot Kristina and her camera man... and Sam might not have been kidnapped," John pointed out. "See, this is all YOUR fault!"

Jason growled as he punched John in the face. John clutched his nose which was battered and bruised. "Assaulting an officer? You want to add that to your rap sheet?" John demanded angrily.

Jason felt satisfaction as he saw a trickle of blood coming from McBain's nose. "Let's watch the tape in the camera. We'll see if we get a glimpse of the guy who took Sam," Jason suggested.

"That's the best idea you've had all night," John agreed with a heavy sigh.

Minutes later, they were watching the footage that had been filmed by Trey for Kristina's documentary "Mob Princess." "There's Sam!" Jason cried out when he saw his beautiful wife on the screen. Kristina was asking Sam what it felt like to give birth to the child of a mob assassin. Kristina and Sam were arguing on the video as Sam told Kristina to get the camera out of her hospital room.

Suddenly then, a man had entered Sam's room, and Trey had gotten it on film. "Victor Lord Junior!" John gasped as he stared at the screen. "He's alive!" Very quickly then, Victor had used his gun to take out the camera man.

"Not for long he's not," Jason muttered dangerously.

*~o~*

"Shorty, thank God you're here," Todd said when his daughter showed up to visit him in jail.

Starr stood outside Todd's jail cell with a sad expression on her face. "What is it?" Todd asked. "What's wrong?"

"Michael and I got in a terrible fight. He thinks I killed his father," Starr said sorrowfully.

"You didn't, Starr... but I know who did... and Marty's in danger."

"Marty's in danger? Why? What's wrong?" Starr asked urgently.

"There's no time to explain now... but you gotta break me out of here. Please, Starr."

"What? You want me to break you out of jail again?" Starr asked him.

"PLEASE. It's a matter of life and death. I wouldn't ask you to do it again, Shorty. But I gotta get to Marty," Todd pleaded. "Come on and help your dear old dad... before it's too late."

"Alright, Dad... I'll see what I can do..." Starr replied. "But you're gonna owe me BIG-TIME for this. REALLY big."

"I'll let you have a shopping spree with my credit card. I will buy you a shiny new sports car. Whatever the hell you want. Just get me out of here!"

"Okay, Dad. Chill. I can handle this," Starr told her father with a wink. As Todd's eyes widened, Starr popped the buttons on the top of her blouse. It was time to seduce a couple of cell guards.

*~o~*

Marty had gone back to her suite at the Metro Court hotel. She sat down with a cup of coffee as she thought of strategies of locating Victor. Since he had already contacted her with his little note - "I Did it For You," maybe she would just wait for his next attempt at communication.

Marty was looking over the newspaper as she sipped her cup of coffee. She saw an article describing Sam McCall's disappearance from her hospital room along with the murders of Trey and Krissy. Another article told of Kate Howard confessing to causing the accident which had lead to the deaths of Hope and Cole. She was engrossed in the article when someone slipped a message under her door. She heard a knock, so she stood up to investigate. That's when she saw a folded sheet of paper lying at her feet.

She rushed over quickly, thinking it was another message from Victor. Actually it was an annonymous letter filled with clues. "What could this mean?" Marty wondered as she unfolded the paper and stared reading the message. It said:

I think you should know-

He did it for You.  
Hope is Eternal.  
Beware of the Medieval Fortress.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Todd burst into Marty's hotel room. "Marty?" he bellowed, but unfortunately he didn't see her anywhere. With a gun in his hand, Todd searched the premises, looking for any sign of Marty.

"I won't let my brother hurt you," he spoke as he walked over to the table and picked up the sheet of paper. A frown came to his face when he read:

I think you should know-

He did it for You.  
Hope is Eternal.  
Beware of the Medieval Fortress.

"What does this mean?" he spoke aloud as he dropped the paper onto the table. He assumed someone was working with Victor... but who was it?

"I'm gonna find out," he said with determination as he pocketed his gun and left Marty's hotel suite.

*~o~*

Sam had just finished nursing the baby. She kissed his little cheek and tucked him into his basinett. "Sleep well, sweetie," she said to him as she couldn't help but think of her own little Danny she had been forced to leave behind at the hospital.

What exactly did this man Victor want with her? And would she ever escape him?

He was no where in sight, so she decided she'd try to open the window and escape the fortress where he was keeping her prisoner. She pried the window open and just as she was about to leave, Victor strode in the room.

"Marty, where are you going?" he called out as he swiftly approached her. "You cannot leave me, Marty! You can't leave me and our son!"

He grabbed Sam in his arms and turned her around to face him. His lips pressed against hers in a feverish kiss. Despite her efforts to push him away, he pulled her closer and forced his tongue into her mouth.

With all her strength, Sam fought him. She broke free of his grip and slapped him promptly across the face. He stared at her in a state of shock as she gave him an angry glare. "I am not Marty... and I am NOT the mother of your son!" she told him. "I'm Sam McCall!"

"I- I am sorry," he said as he looked at her with his bright blue eyes. "I thought you were Marty and that you were leaving me. It won't happen again."

*~o~*

Marty was on a small boat approaching Spoon Island. It was the only Medieval Fortress she knew of in Port Charles. She thought of the note and the mysterious messages that had been scrawled on it. Was Victor holed up in the Cassadine Castle? Did he really shoot Sonny Corinthos? And what did it mean by "Hope is Eternal." With thoughts of her precious granddaughter on her mind, Marty felt a surge of bravery. If Hope was alive, Marty was going to do everything in her power to find her.

She stepped off the boat and stood upon the shore. There was a light on in the castle. Someone was there. Was it Victor? She had to have some answers ... and most importantly of all, she had to clear Todd's name.

*~o~*

After helping her dad escape his jail cell, Starr had returned to her apartment. Michael was there, watching some T.V. "Look, I won't be a thorn in your side anymore," Starr said to him. "I am packing up my things, and I'm moving out."

Michael stood up quickly and approached Starr. "Don't do that, Starr. I know you didn't kill my dad," Michael stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Starr asked him.

"Because someone kidnapped Sam... and shot my sister Kristina. I know you could never do those things... and I'm sorry I accused you of shooting my dad," Michael apologized.

"Someone shot your sister?" Starr gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. The police are still trying to find the person who did it," Michael answered. "Anyway, I know it wasn't you."

"Do you really mean it, Michael?"

"Of course I mean it. You're not capable of murder. I'm sorry I ever blamed you. You've already been through so much...losing your little girl and the man you love."

Tears came to Starr's eyes at the mention of Cole and Hope. "Michael, I was so hurt. You've been my best friend since I came here to Port Charles... and I'm starting to get really close to you," Starr spoke. "It hurt that you could even think I had killed your dad."

"I know, Starr... and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," she said as she went into his arms for a hug.

*~o~*

In their search for Victor, John and Jason ended up at Marty Saybrooke's hotel suite. "What are we doing here?" Jason asked John as they stood outside the door.

"At one time, Victor was obsessed with Marty. I have a feeling he may have tried to contact her," John answered.

John knocked on the door repeatedly, but no one answered. "She isn't here," Jason said with frustration.

"Stand back," John said gruffly. "I am breaking the door down."

John kicked the door in, and he and Jason entered to search the suite. "What's this?" John grumbled when he picked up the message that was lying on the table.

"It must contain some sort of clue," Jason said as he stared at the sheet of paper.

"Does the Medieval Fortress mean anything to you?" John asked Jason.

"Yes, actually it does," Jason replied.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Marty approached the Cassadine Castle and peered into a window. She saw Victor in what appeared to be a nursery with a child in his arms. To her surprise and shock, she got a good glimpse of that child and discovered it was Hope, her supposedly "dead" granddaughter. She then saw Sam McCall there holding an infant in her arms in which Marty assumed was Tea's missing baby. Victor had kidnapped Sam and Tea's infant son. And all this time he'd had Hope in his custody while everyone mourned her death. Marty's heart broke for all Starr had been through, thinking her sweet little girl was dead. How could Victor be so cold? Suddenly Victor looked up seeing her standing in the window.

He sat Hope down on the loveseat and headed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Sam asked when he abruptly got up and started walking away.

"Marty's here," Victor told his captive.

"Yeah right," Sam said, thinking Victor was just having another one of his hallucinations.

"Really, she's right out there. You watch the children. I'll be right back," Victor said as he left and locked the door behind him.

Sam was locked in the nursery with the adorable little girl and Victor's infant son. "I want my mommy," Hope said as she began to cry.

"It's alright, Sweetie," Sam said as she took Hope's little hand and tried to comfort her.

"My daddy got hurt," Hope said sadly. "He wasn't moving... and the car started on fire..."

Sam cuddled the child closer as she cried. "It's gonna be alright, Hope. I know your mommy misses you, too," Sam said soothingly.

"She does?"

"Yes, she loves you very much... and hopefully I can help you get back to her," Sam said as she wiped away the child's tears.

Hope wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged her tightly. She hoped Sam was right. She really missed her mommy.

*~o~*

"Marty, you came back to me," Victor said happily as he approached her outside and took her into his arms. "You know what I did for you? I killed the man who murdered your son. Sonny Corinthos died for what he did to Cole."

Pulling out of his arms, Marty looked at Victor in horror. It was just as she suspected. Victor was the one who had shot Sonny on the docks. "You're the one who shot Sonny?" Marty responded.

Victor nodded. "He's NOT the one responsible for Cole's death," Marty told Victor. "Kate Howard confessed. She has D.I.D."

"I killed the wrong person?" Victor cried out.

*~o~*

Todd had arrived on the Cassadine island. He was approaching the gloomy castle when he caught a glimpse of Marty disappearing through the front door. What the hell was Marty doing? Was Victor in the castle?

Grumbling under his breath, Todd looked through the nearest window. He saw his sister Tina in what appeared to be a nursery holding an infant in her arms. "Tina?" he gasped. What was Tina doing here? Then to his great shock, he saw his granddaughter Hope on the loveseat with Sam McCall.

Hope was alive? How was that even possible? Just how many people had his brother stashed away in this fortress?

As Todd was looking for a way into the castle to rescue the captives, Jason Morgan and John McBain appeared. "What the hell are you doing here?" Todd growled.

"We're here to rescue Sam," John stated.

"Nope, I am gonna be the hero this time," Todd insisted with a frown.

"Stand back and let me take care of this. I'm a cop," John commanded.

"I've got this..." insisted Jason. "I'm an assassin."

"I was here first," Todd protested.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters as well as their storylines. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

"Manning, you need to stay out of this. You have no idea what's going on," John said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"*I* don't know what's going on? No, YOU don't know what's going on! Sam McCall isn't the only one being held in this castle," Todd said in annoyance.

"What are you talking about, Manning? You're under arrest for Sonny Corithos's murder. I am going to call for back-up and have you taken into custody," John growled as he reached into his pocket for his phone.

"I didn't murder Corinthos," Todd insisted. "My brother did. I can't believe you're not smart enough to have figured that out yet. Victor murdered Corinthos, he kidnapped Sam McCall and Tea's baby, and now he's got Marty in there, too," Todd explained urgently. "And that isn't ALL he's done."

"What else did he do?" asked John.

"He's got my granddaughter Hope."

"She's dead," Jason spoke up.

"That's what we all thought... but my asshole of a brother has had her all along," Todd stated. "We gotta get them out of there. He's a lunatic... and they are all in danger."

"With that many captives, it's going to take more than one of us to save them," John concluded. "Here's what we'll do. Jason, you go in and take out Victor. Todd, you rescue Marty. And I'll save Sam."

"Wait? Why do YOU get to rescue my wife?" Jason protested.

"What about the kids?" Todd demanded.

"We'll get the kids, too," John replied. "Now no arguments. You all know what you gotta do."

*~o~*

Jason went in through the back entrance of the castle while Todd and John broke down the front door to distract Victor. When Todd and John burst in, Victor reached for his weapon. "What the hell are you doing here?" Victor demanded of his brother and McBain.

"Where's Marty?" Todd demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"Marty agreed to be my wife," Victor stated. "We are leaving here tonight on a plane and going to our home in New Mexico."

"You're psychotic," Todd growled. "Marty would never marry you."

"Marty loves me. She's going to be a wonderful mother to our son... and our daughter," Victor said as he aimed the gun toward John and Todd. "Now don't come any closer... or I'll have to blow you away."

Marty stepped into the room, holding her granddaughter in her arms. "Victor, I..." she spoke. Her words trailed away when she saw Victor holding a gun on John and Todd.

"Todd, how did you get out of jail?" Marty asked.

"I have my ways," Todd responded.

"Marty, go in the nursery with the children," Victor told her.

"Marty, where's Sam? Is she alright?" John questioned.

"No one invited you two over. Now I am afraid you'll have to die," Victor said as he continued to threaten Todd and John with his weapon.

"Marty, take our daughter and get out of here NOW!" Victor growled at her.

Marty knew that if she did as Victor commanded, he'd probably shoot Todd and John. "Sam's with baby Victor. I think I'd like to stay and have tea with our guests," Marty said to Victor.

"Do as I say, Marty," Victor insisted. "I don't want to have to shoot these men in front of our daughter."

Cautiously Jason came up behind Victor with a gun in hand. He pressed it against the back of Victor's scalp. "Drop your weapon NOW or I'll shoot," Jason bit out.

Victor's eyes widened, feeling the cold steel of the gun's barrel pressed against his head. He knew he was outnumbered when McBain and Todd drew their weapons as well. Knowing his capture was inevitable, he aimed his gun at the woman he loved. "If I can't have you, Marty, then no one will," he stated. And in that same moment, he fired his weapon.

It narrowly missed Marty by a couple of inches, the bullet lodging in the nearby wall. Hope screamed and Marty clutched the child closer in protection. Jason had no other choice but to fire his weapon as well. Horrified with what had just happened, Marty set Hope down on the nearby love seat and ran to Victor's side.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Marty said tearfully.

Hope was sobbing as Tina entered the room and took the child into her arms. "Victor," she said as she saw her brother lying on the floor. Marty was sobbing as she held Victor's hand.

Todd approached and reached for Marty. "Come on, I am taking you out of here," he coaxed her.

"Take care of Hope," Marty said sorrowfully. "I need to say goodbye to Victor."

"Tina has her... and there's nothing you can do for him now. He's gone."

Marty went into Todd's arms as she cried. Gently, he guided her out of the Cassadine Castle. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Todd," she assured him. "I just can't believe Victor's dead. I loved him so much."

"I thought you loved me," Todd said with jealousy.

"I do love you... but what Victor and I once had was powerful, too. That's why he killed Sonny. He did it for me... because he thought Sonny was responsible for Cole's death."

"My brother was mental. He kept Hope from Starr. He kidnapped Sam McCall and Tea's son. AND he murdered Sonny Corinthos and two others."

"Your brother went through hell at your mother's hands..."

"So did I," Todd reminded.

"Then Mitch Lawrence and Alison Perkins did awful things to him. He lost his mind."

"And because of him, I nearly lost you," Todd stated. "He almost shot you, Marty."

Tears filled Todd's eyes as he started to tremble. Marty hugged him as their tears mingled. "I love you so much, baby. I've always loved you. Let's take Hope home to her mommy," Todd suggested.

Tina left the castle, carrying Hope in her arms. Gently she handed the little girl over to her grandparents. "How did you get mixed up in this?" Todd asked his sister.

"Victor made me do his dirty work, but it was me who had that message sent out to Marty," Tina explained.

"That was you that sent me those clues?" Marty asked Tina.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing us," Tina said to Todd and Marty.

"You owe me one," Todd said to his sister.

"I can't wait to get home to Cord and my sweet little David Vickers," Tina said as Todd and Marty cuddled their little granddaughter.

*~o~*

After Victor had been eliminated, John and Jason rushed through the castle in search of Sam. They found her in the nursery with Victor's infant son. "Sam, are you alright?" Jason asked as he held her in his arms and kissed her.

"I'm fine, Jason. How's our little boy?" Sam asked.

"He's fine. Alexis and Molly are with him," Jason responded.

"Thank you for helping Jason rescue me," Sam said to John.

"I am glad we got here when we did," John replied. "Victor was planning to take Marty and the kids to New Mexico. Who knows what he would have done with you."

Sam gave John a tender kiss on the cheek. When Jason frowned, Sam turned to look at her husband. "Jason, John is my friend- my very GOOD friend, and from now on, I expect the two of you to be civilized to each other. You need to come to a mutual agreement for my sake... and Danny's. Is that understood?"

Jason and John looked at each other with scowls on their faces. "I'll be civilized," John agreed. "But I hate his guts."

"He's as annoying as hell," Jason said with disgust.

"No more fighting," Sam warned them. "Now let's go home."

Jason took Sam's arm as she carried Victor's baby. "We gotta get this little guy home to his mommy," John said as he reached for Tea's son. "I wonder if she'd consider going out with me... on a date?"

Sam smiled. "I bet she would."

"You SHOULD ask her," Jason interjected. "That should keep you away from my wife..."

A secret look passed between John and Sam. "Nahhhh, don't think that's gonna happen," John stated under his breath.

THE END


End file.
